Olhos Vermelhos
by yue-chan
Summary: Songfic.As reflexões de Leorio sobre um certo alguém.


Olhos vermelhos

É engraçado como algumas coisas mudam.

Antes eu não me importava mas ,agora parece que nem participei de tudo isso.

Como se alguém me contasse essa história ,sobre coisas que nunca vi ,atos que nunca fiz ...emoções que nunca senti...

Só que o narrador sou eu mesmo.E isso tudo aconteceu ,bem diante dos meus olhos.

_O velhos olhos vermelhos voltaram_

_Dessa vez_

_Com o mundo nas costas_

_E a cidade nos pés_

Estou num ônibus ,vou para mais um dia de aula.

Afinal ,era isso que eu queria.Uma vida normal ,sem armadilhas nem inimigos.

Só eu e meu sonho.

Meu sonho...será mesmo?Eu sempre quis ser médico.

Mesmo assim daria tudo pra saber como seria.

Aquela despedida foi tão...surreal.

Te ver partir doeu tanto ,algo em mim se quebrou.

Desde então é sempre assim.

Os dias passam ,um após o outro.

Tão rápidos ,tão lentos.

E eu permaneço aqui ,abandonado.

Esperando você voltar e me consertar.

Mas você não vem.

E ,por mais que eu tente ,não consigo te odiar.

Mesmo sabendo o quanto seria fácil ,pra nós dois.

Eu não posso.

Porque entendo seus motivos.

Mas isso não muda nada.

_Pra que sofrer se nada é para sempre?_

_Pra que correr_

_Se nunca me vejo de frente?_

Será que você está bem?

Conseguiu realizar sua vingança?Ou morreu tentando?

São tantas perguntas que acho que vou me afogar.

Eu não sou como você ,que é bom nessas coisas de raciocínio.

Não consigo prever o resultado disso tudo.

Por isso só me resta esperar ,suplicando a quem estiver ouvindo.

Pedindo ,implorando que você volte o mesmo Kurapica que eu conheci.

E não aquele outro ,o daquela vez.

O cheio de culpa por ter sobrevivido...

O de olhar vazio e estático...

Esse Kurapica ficou no navio ,certo?

Hn.Eu queria tanto acreditar nisso.

_Parei de pensar e comecei a sentir_

_Nada como um dia após dia_

_Uma noite, um mês _

_Os velhos olhos vermelhos voltaram_

_De vez_

O caminho que você escolheu é tão triste.

Tenho tanto medo ,não posso evitar.

Afinal ,ninguém me garante que você ainda vai estar vivo ,quando tudo isso acabar.

Você se entregou de corpo e alma a essa vingança.Ela é sua razão de viver.

O que vai sobrar quando você cumpri-la?

Será que vai agüentar?

Espero que sim.

Rezo para que volte a brincar ,sorrir ,sonhar.

Que volte pra mim ,que me dê um lugar na sua vida.

Mesmo que só como amigo ,eu quero estar com você ,pro que der e vier...

_Os velhos olhos vermelhos enganam_

_Sem querer_

_Parecem claros, frios, distantes_

_Não tem nada a perder_

Lembro da primeira vez que te vi ,a antipatia foi quase instantânea.

Eu te achava um idiota metido a certinho ,apenas mais um exibido ,sem motivo nenhum pra fazer o exame.

Cheguei até a te desafiar ,será que você lembra?

Se eu soubesse que nem começaríamos ,teria ficado quieto no meu canto.

Mas a vida é cheia de "se" ,não é mesmo?

Se eu não tivesse provocado...se você não tivesse aceitado...se aquele cara não corresse perigo...

Foi um susto e tanto.

Por um segundo te vi caindo ,tragado pelas ondas frias e escuras.

Pior que minha própria morte ,eu vi a sua bem diante dos meus olhos.

Mas não foi só daquela vez...

A cada etapa do exame era a mesma coisa.

Eu temia ,mais por você que por mim.

E sempre torcia para que dessa vez fosse a última.

Mas nunca era.

_Por que se preocupar por tão pouco?_

_Por que chorar_

_Se amanhã tudo muda de novo?_

Com o tempo ,aprendi a confiar.

Percebi que eras tão teimoso quanto eu ,não seria fácil te derrubar.

Mas ,será que ainda vai ser assim ,agora que está sozinho?

Agora que não tem ninguém pra lembra-lo que ainda és humano?

O dia do nosso reencontro parece cada vez mais longe.

Será que ainda há alguma chance dele acontecer?Ou é só uma esperança inútil?

Será que isso é que é amar?

Acreditar ,mesmo sabendo que pode ser em vão?

Não sei...

_Parei de pensar e comecei a sentir_

_Nada como um dia após dia_

_Uma noite, um mês _

_Os velhos olhos vermelhos voltaram_

_De vez_

Mas só acreditando é que consigo respirar ,agüentando o peso de cada dia ,hora ,segundo.

Meu sonho não é mais suficiente.

Agora eu vivo por outra coisa ,algo mais forte ,quente ,imprevisível.

Agora eu vivo por você.

Por seus sonhos...

Seus sorrisos...

E ,principalmente ,por seu amor...

_Parei de pensar e comecei a sentir_

_Nada como um dia após dia_

_Uma noite, um mês _

_Os velhos olhos vermelhos voltaram_

_De vez_

Pode ser muita pretensão ,mas eu realmente espero tê-lo algum dia.

Te abraçar ,beijar.

Te proteger ,para que nunca mais chores de novo.

Sei que não posso mudar o passado.Mas posso ,e vou ,ajuda-lo com essa dor.

Nem que só consiga ameniza-la ,eu vou faze-lo.Eu juro.

Vou estar sempre ao seu lado ,pra chorar ,rir...viver.

Mesmo que você nunca perceba ,ou se importe ,eu vou estar aqui.

Sorrindo o meu melhor sorriso.

Enquanto meus olhos gritam o mais puro aishiteru...

_Os velhos olhos vermelhos voltaram_

_De vez..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom ,o q posso dizer?

Essa é minha primeira songfic ,espero ter acertado.

De qualquer maneira ,comentários são extremamente bem vindos.Dêem sinal de vida ,sim?

Bjs & até a próxima !


End file.
